The project will test the hypothesis that orally administered soluble bovine type I collagen will decrease laboratory parameters characteristic of active SSc in patients whose PBMC show in vitro reactivity to bovine CI. Studies will determine whether PBMC from patients with SSc show evidence of tolerance to bovine CI in vitro after oral administration of bovine CI; whether there is evidence in vivo of modulation of T cells by CI treatment reflected by changes in serum cytokine levels; whether T cells are normalized after treatment.